The present invention relates to sheet handling and separator apparatus and method in general, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for separating metal sheets or plates from a bundle for loading the sheets or plates on a rack, in a spaced-apart relationship, for subsequent treatment such as treatment in a chemical bath.
Prior to being subjected to a chemical treatment, steel sheets or plates are generally loaded vertically on a rack and maintained spaced-apart from each other by upstanding pins mounted on the rack base or frame. After loading the steel sheets or plates on the rack, the rack is transported by appropriate conveyor means to a pickling bath, for example, or to any chemical bath for appropriate treatment.
The sheets or plates are loaded on the racks manually, one at a time, which is a rather slow process presenting many inconveniences in view of the weight of substantially large sheets or plates, requiring at least two workers for manually handling each sheet or plate, separating the sheets or plates from a bundle and carrying them to the rack one at a time for placing on the rack in a vertical position.